Liceo 1 Otonoki
by Koneworld
Summary: AU Nico es una estudiante común y corriente del liceo 1 que definitivamente no es lesbiana como su mejor amiga o la mitad de su colegio, sin embargo todo cambiara cuando llegue ella, la pelirroja que le alborota las hormonas de segundo medio. Advertencia: si no eres de Chile, o no entiendes chileno, no entenderás nada por que este cáncer literario esta escrito en chilensis (?)
1. La mina rica del 2do medio A

Nico estaba terrible aburrida en clase, la dura que por más que miraba a la pizarra no había forma de que alguna cosa le quedará en la cabeza, la razón? La mina rica que vio en la mañana. Parece que era de segundo medio porque no la había visto antes y oooh, la mina estaba terrible rica.

"Puta la weaaa" repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Como esto le podía pasar a ella?! sabía que ir en un colegio de minas a la larga le iba a traer un problema, y que su mejor amiga, la Nozomi fuera lela también. la polola de la Nozomi,la Eli era un encanto con patas y las quería mucho… pero en qué momento de mierda ella también se fue al lado rosado de la vida?! Ya ya si no era pa tanto, sólo encontraba rica a una pendeja y ya, Nico no pierdas la calma… ooh pero es que la peliroja era de otro mundo! Demasiadooooo ricaaaa, puta la wea, de seguro es hetero.

… y que tenía?! Aahhh se supone que ella es hetero, es lo normal no? Aaahhhh pelirroja del mal que le causaba desórdenes hormonales. Pero es que la loca parecía modelo! Tenía un rostro que parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Diosito, un físico tan lindo, ella era tan alta y como que no se perfecta! Por una mina así Nico sabía que se hacía lela. Pero de webeo si… si?

Sin haber entendido ni J en la clase cuando toco la campana tomó su monedero y se fue al quiosco del Liceo, no sin antes que las grandes tetas de su bff se le pegaran a la espalda.

-hoy teni más cara de Chihuahua con rabia que de costumbre, qué te pasó ahora Nico? Peleaste con tu vieja? El kotaro denuevo pego tus toallitas en la puerta principal?

-teni que cagarme el día desde tan temprano Nozomiiiiii?! AAAHHH con vo no se puede! -

-viste? Tai súper irritable. Mija respetaría tu privacidad como persona, pero con mi autoridad de bff lo exijo.

-me voy a morir sin decírtelo.

-Nico nico~ si no eri tu, son las cartas pero yo siempre me entero de T-O-D-O.

-de aquí vamos a salir y tú serás la vieja sapa de la esquina o te vai a poner en la calle 21 de mayo a leer el tarot Eh dicho…

Las palabras se le fueron por completo cuando por hay se cruzó la pendeja rica, csm podía verla en cámara lenta poco menos, se veía tan linda, tan perfecta, aah… Weon… WEON LA TABA MIRANDO, SI LA MINA LA ESTABA MIRANDO A ELLA WEON AAHHH! Rápidamente dejo de mirarla pa dirigirse al quiosco, pero no pudo no darse la vuelta para volver a mirarla y darse cuenta que la mina la seguía mirando, csm no tenía ni que mirarse en el espejo para cachar que estaba totalmente roja.

-ya cachee! weona, mentira que te gustó la pelirroja de allá?

-nozomi por la chucha callate. No soy lela como tú. -aunque la mitad del colegio pensara lo contrario porque nozomi pasaba teniendola de la cintura o agarrándole lo poquito y nada que Diosito le había dado de pechuga.

-si y esos corazones que salen de ti que son? Aay que eri linda, veré qué hago pa ayudarte.

-no quiero que te metai ni que me hagai gancho, gracias.

Puta la wea…. De ahora en adelante su vida iba a ser un infierno por culpa de la pelirroja rica.

Ese día intentó no toparse con ella, pero como si la vida no pudiera ser más perra, se la topó en cada recreo, Nozomi la tuvo para el santo leseo el día entero, no tuvo que decirle a la Eli que pasaba para que la rubia también la cachara, nozomi era el diablo mismo por la cresta.

Aquella tarde después de hacer la tarea que tenían para la otra semana (ella hacía las tareas porque si no, la psicópata de nozomi era capaz de violarla o no se, obligarla a hacer un trio con Eli o a lo que diera la mente perversa del demonio mismo, y ella no era lesbianaaa) de aburrida se puso a mirar el inicio de su facebook cuando una confesión salió en la página de confesiones del liceo 1 colegio al que asistía por supuesto.

"Confesión n° 163769:

Hoy llegó carne fresca y del mejor corte de segundo medio, alguien cacho a la niña está pelirroja de pelo melena? Quede flechada.

Admin pd: mi mejor amiga también se le mojan los churrines por ella! Ejaa amiga te entró competencia"

QUE?! AAH! por que mierda se sentía tan molesta si ella se encontraba igual de babosa estúpida que la weona de esa confesión, aah, enojada y too se fijo en los comentarios, 29?! Esto no podía ser! Se puso a leer cada uno de ellos, algunos eran de las camionas del colegio también diciendo que estaba rica y casi haciendo un concurso para ver quien se la comía primero, también habían unas cabras del curso de la chica diciendo que se llamaba Maki y que era medio pesada,que no le hablaba a nadie que no fuera sus dos amigas y que era terriblemente arisca y soberbia ups! Parece que la mina era medio chupete de fierro.

A quien chucha le importaba eso, Nico no aspiraba a más que sólo mirar de lejos a Maki,aaay si hasta sonaba parecido a Mckay, más rica no hay. Como anillo al dedo.

La de cabellos negros se sintió totalmente avergonzada de pensar tanta mierda Junta, se dejó de ver Facebook para abrir netflix, ver alguna serie de seguro la distraeria por completo. orange is the new black? Recordó a Eli y a Nozomi hablar de ue era buena serie, se dispuso a verla.

FATAL ERROR, ES QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LAS COSAS LELAS LA IBAN A PERSEGUIR?! puta la wea, igual la siguió viendo por que estaba bakan.

Cuando el reloj dio las 6 de la tarde sacó Netflix y se fue a buscar a sus hermanos al colegio, todos iban en la básica y en el mismo colegio lo cual era as fácil para ella, se dedicó a cerrar muy bien todas las ventanas y la puerta, no quería que pudieran robarle lo poco y nada que tenían los volaos de la esquina

Con un suspiro fuerte prosiguió a irse derechito al colegio municipal de quinta normal.

Ella tenía 3 hermanos y su mamá. Su papá había muerto en un accidente automovilístico por culpa de un embarao que iba borracho, y ella no había día que no le echará de menos. Era un hombre como los que ya no hay. Sin lugar a dudas su falta era latente, su mamá se sacaba la cresta trabajando para poder mantener a 4 hijos, realmente ella intentaba ayudarle como fuera y su mayor deseo a futuro era hacerse famosa para de manera rápida poder darle a sus hermanos y madre algo mejor que esto, vivían en un departamento tan chico que apenas y podían moverse y todos los meses estrujando hasta la última moneda. Muchas de las cosas que tenía incluso eran por que se las daban sus amigas o familiares o ella misma se hacía sus cosas, era la única forma de poder ayudar a su mami, a decir verdad eran bastante pobres.

Su situación le gustaba tanto como el hecho de que para equiparar gastos su mamá usaba su pase escolar y ella usaba el pase de su hermana kokoro, no le frustaba de pagar $0 si no el hecho que nadie le cuestionara ser una alumna de básica cuando ella ya iba en 4to medio, ósea hoy pasó recien a su último año de educación media, pero su cuerpo seguía viéndose como el de una niña chica y eso le molestaba caleta por que incluso teniendo un permiso notarial para trabajar no la dejaban por que los locales no querían verse como que apoyaban el trabajo infantil, que rabiaaaaa!

Cuando llegó a buscar a lo enanos, los tres fueron derechito a los brazos de su hermana mayor y juntos pasaron al negocio de la esquina por pan para la once. Todo era bastante rutinario a decir verdad, solo que está vez, cuando se fue a dormir se quedó dormida con una sonrísa en la boca pensando en que mañana vería a su chica Mckay.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Holooo aquí con una nueva historia… A ESTO SE LLAMAR HISTORIA?! WAJAJAJJAJAJAHJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ DKDKFKFKKFKFKF NO SE QUE WEA TOY HACIENDO, AYURAAA FNFKE XD este fic como decía la advertencia no es apto para gente no es de Chile por que no va a entender niuna wea. O si entiende chileno también puede leerlo. es sin compromiso xDDD dnfnfnf**

 **Yo no fui al liceo 1 ni nada, pero tengo dos amigas a las que si fueron y me contaron de todo, así que cualquier cosa yo le pregunto a ellas cosas que no estén muy claros xD**

 **Nico no sabía de Maki por la siguiente razón: por que en ese Liceo de 7mo a 1ro medio van en de la tarde, d mientras que las de 2do a 4to medio van en la mañana desde las 8 hasta las 1 de la tarde. Esa es la razón de por qué Maki se junta sólo con rin y Hanayo (las amigas que comente antes) Y en este fic si saldrán todas desde el próximo, como es un fic de colegio si saldran más que en mi otro fic, son AUs totalmente distintos xD djnfnfnnf por ende se tratara de otra manera**

 **Bueno si leyeron y no me dejan un mensaje por último para poner qje nunca habían visto tanta caca junta haganlo, no me agarren las tetas y salgan corriendo.**

 **Sobre "ser parte de una familia" estoy haciendo un capítulo extra como agradecimiento por los más de 100 review me cumplieron un sueño como escritora ;-; enserio. Pero en vola esta mierda se ocurrió hoy en la tarde y chao salio sola la wea xD**

 **Un saludo para todos, que les valla bien en la semana. Gracias por leer mi cáncer.**


	2. AAh no, que plancha galla!

Otra mañana más que tenía que despertar a las 5:30 de la mañana y realmente no sabía que tan mala había sido en su vida anterior como para que Dios le castigará así. Apago esa luz tan molesta de su IPhone s6 para empezar a levantar el cuerpo de a poco, ay que frío más insoportable era este, por Dios.

Odiaba todo esto, el año pasado tenía un horario mucho más cómodo pero ahora era una tortura atroz, no, de seguro era así porque vivía muy lejos de su colegio también. Que rabia más grande, porque su papá no la colocaba en un colegio decente? No entendía qué beneficio le podría traer ir en ese antro además de ser un emblemático, acaso era divertido verla con cara de asco en el metro que siempre iba con olor a rodilla? Que atroooooz! Por eso había pedido que desde ahora la llevarán en auto, prefería los tacos que estar jugando al tetris humano.

Con toda la pereza que le traían las mañanas Maki se preparaba para un nuevo día de clases.

Lo único que ella rescataba de todo eso, es que en las tardes podía ir con Hanayo y Rin a cualquier parte! Y eso si le hacia muy feliz porque amaba a sus gorditas, eran de lo más lindo de este mundo, ó sea.

Con los ánimos más repuestos pensando en ellas, ver el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono ya no se hacía tan catastrófico, había puesto de foto de perfil una selfie que se tomaron cuando ayer habían ido al Costanera después de clases, ella tenía una presentación pronto en el teatro municipal de Santiago por ser parte de la sinfónica juvenil y quería estar a la altura, porque por fin sus padres la hirian a ver tocar! Así que había invitado a las gorditas a comer a Johnny Rockets (por sugerencia de Rin) y después a comprar un vestido lindo y unos zapatos que combinarán.

Lo pasó regio! sus amigas la hacían reír y ser feliz, y si que sabían dar consejos! Estaba segura que sus padres iban a sentirse a mil de orgullosos de ella.

Después de desayunar y arreglarse un poco, se fue hasta afuera donde el chofer de su mamá tenía el auto encendido, Maki tomó sus audífonos y se dispuso a poner netflix para seguir viendo One upon a time. igual era un camino bien largo desde las Condes a Santiago centro incluso tomando las autopistas concesionadas.

Maki nunca fue como las demás niñas, podía ser hija de los dueños de la clínica más importante del país, pero no por eso dejaba de ser ella, una chica sencilla que le gustaba la música y algunas series de ficción, amaba las películas de Harry Potter, las fue a ver todas al cine! Y cuando las veía en la televisión no importa que pudiera estar pasando, siempre iba por un café con leche a ver la cinta que no le aburría jamás jamás.

Estaba pensando seriamente en proponerle a las gorditas que juntas fueran a Universal Estudios en vacaciones a pasarlo regio en el parque temático de su amado Harry. aah no, soñado!

Con eso en mente y el capítulo de OUAT, habían llegado al susodicho Liceo 1 Otonokizaka, al parecer había exagerado en lo temprano, si bien había unas cuantas pelagatas, no estaban sus regias, un poco fastidiada se fue hasta su sala, sin embargo escuchó una música familiar, un poco intrigada por el sonido, caminó hasta casi llegar al gimnasio, encontrándose con unas cuantas cabras que estaban bailando… estaba segura de que había escuchado an… ¡ooh clarooo! era de esa serie de animación japonesa que le gustaba tanto a Hanayo.. ¿como se llamaba? Idol… Idol… ah! sinceramente había escuchado a sus dos amigas hablar bastante de la serie, pero justo ella se hallaba leyendo un libro más de Brian Weiss que la llamó más.

Oh! No era la niña de ayer? Dios, aún no entendía como una niña de 7mo estaba viniendo en las mañanas, porque igual se veia muy chiquita como para ir en segundo medio… tampoco recordaba haberla visto antes… esa chiquilla si que era un misterio.

Ahora que la miraba bailar también, se veía idéntica a esas animaciones que su gordita amaba tanto, había algo en ella que era raro, como que te llamaba me entiendes tu? Sintió una plancha terrible cuando la chica dando una vuelta en su coreografía la vio y llegó a parar, La pillaron! Rápidamente se fue ahora si que derechito a su sala, ah nooo atroz!, ahora el grupito ese pensaría que era como esas roteques y sapas.

Abochornada como ella sola, se sentó en su puesto y sacó su IPhone nuevamente, quería que la tierra la tragara una y mil veces más.

Al rato sus amigas llegaron a sentarse a su lado, y al ver la cara de Hanayo, al parecer algo pasó porque la pobre venía hiperventilada, se sacó los audífonos y guardo su teléfono.

-Makiii siento que me enamoreee!

-otra vez? Galla a ti todos los niños con un mínimo de potencial bi..bichon? Aah eso, te gustan.

-bishonen Maki wajajajjajajajjajaja -Rin moría de la risa mientras le tomaba la mano a Hanayo para que se calmara-

-sorry por no conocer todas sus terminologías, aún no las entiendo por completo, me entiendes tu?

-no no Maki si entendiste perfectamente el concepto! Gracias, aunque no nos gusten las mismas cosas, siempre haces el esfuerzo de aprenderte lo que hablamos…

-eres la raja como amiga, te lo habíamos dicho? -Rin a pesar de esa figura tan tomboy que le gustaba llevar, se comportaba demasiado amorosa con ellas dos, incluso Maki ya dejaba que la abrazara sin tirarle lejos, o sea, ella y con suerte recibe dos besos en su mejilla de parte de su mamá para su cumpleaños, siempre había sido de re poca piel a decir verdad.

-gracias gorda, pero expliquen, cual es la novedad?

-¡Claroo! veníamos de camino para aca y ¡habian unas niñas bailando una coreografia de Idolmaster! lo puedes creer Maki!? pense que era la única en este colegio que la veía! siento que tengo con quien conversaaaar! y aahhh habia una niña que era demasiado linda!

-la de septimo basico? oye linda mucho cuidado con 7 años y 1 dia… espera! te gusta otra niña?

-Es una forma de decir Maki! aahhh en realidad encuentro que todo tipo de amor es lindo!

-Eso solo lo dice porque lee mucho yaoi.

-Espera gorda, yaoi… ¿La relación amorosa entre hombres?

-lo recordasteeee!

Si. sus gorditas eran otakus. así tal cual, ella por ser tan encerrada entre sus libros, su música y sus series nunca encajo bien en los grupos de minas en su anterior colegio, la mayoría de su infancia la pasó sola, en la biblioteca del colegio o en la sala de música. hasta ellas, no les importaba si ella no estaba taaan metida en al conversación y si ella les hablaba de algo, ellas le ponían total atención, de ahí que ella intentaba también poner de su parte y aprender de su mundo de animación japonesa. Incluso había aceptado ver un par de series y películas con ellas, aun no entendía muy bien todo eso de Jojo, por más que Rin le explicara una y otra vez, era todo demasiado enredado a su parecer, matadooo!

La mañana pasó rápido después de eso, la clase para su gusto era bastante aburrida, sin embargo de manera veloz tomaba todos los apuntes, ella necesitaba un nem muy grande si quería entrar a la Chile con las puertas abiertas de lado a lado, no se puede simplemente entrar arañando el piso como la mayoría de rotos verdad?.

En el recreo, a Hanayo le dio porque quería ver al grupo de baile denuevo y Maki no sabía que excusa poner para no ir, o sea. Ya que… con Rin siguiéndola en todo lo que quería la peliroja tuvo que llenarse de valor no más. Lo bueno para ella y malo para su gordita, es que no más pillaron. Uuuff! Maki se sentó junto a las chiquillas a consolar a Hanayito, igual pobrecita, ella estaba como super emocionada igual por todo eso, para animarla un poco Maki comenzó a cantar el opening de la serie, por último esa canción si la recordaba.

-TE GUSTA IDOLMASTER?! -AAAH NO QUE PLANCHA! una mina salió de la nada, una peliroja con un moñito amarillo, y venía de la mano con la niña está que parecía animación japonesa AAAHHH no, nunca más iba a consolar a Hanayo.

-TUU! Hoy en la mañana estaban bailando, verdad?! -Maki no se iba a dignar a decir palabra alguna, no no.

-si! Con unas niñas de otro curso queremos hacer un grupo de baile tributo, no quieren participar?!

-que atroz, no.

-pero makiii! Ya po seas pesada poo

-ya dije que no gorda, pero las iré a ver si quieres bailar, es mi última oferta.

-ya ya Honky vamos, no nos agamos de rogar tampoco, si no quieren no las hostiges no más.

Maki estaba im-pac-ta-da, hasta la voz le salía como de animación. Era normal que encontrará eso bonito en una mina tan pindi y odiosa? No era necesario decir eso.

-pucha, chiquillas si quieren diganme no más, si no son muy buenas para bailar o esas cosas en vola es pura práctica.

-pero bien si po jajjaja, aún me acuerdo cuando te aprendiste la coreografía alrrevez!

-Nico soi pesadaa! Fue sin querer queriendo!

-lo pensaré. -fue todo lo que dijo Hanayo, y justo dio la campaña.

-piensenlo las tres, ya? Cuidenseee!

-chao~

Maki estuvo todo el día preocupada por la gorda, porque estaba de lo más pensativa y en realidad, como podía ayudar a su amiga? Ella y Rin que son tan lindas y la consolaban cuando se ponía así toda mal por sus viejos.

Putcha, ya iba a ver la forma de hacer feliz a su amiga.

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Galla, casi MORI escribiendo este roto capítulo.**

 **Primero que nada, minas cuicas ñoñas? Puta yo tengo una amiga, así que desde chiquitas somos amigas y ella ahora si es toda una pelolais (?) yo la amo y pucha ella es un poco mi modelo a seguir para escribir a Maki y ella me ayudó un poco con el hablamiento cuicos. Ella me explico que esto de tener la papa en la boca es más de entonación que otra cosa y alguna que otra jerga no vulgar xD además del "weonaaaa" para todo, pero cuando le expliqué un poco que quería para Maki me dijo que fuera sin garabatos y ojalá con buen lenguaje pero con sus típicas palabras. Lo intenté. Maki por la chucha empieza a hablar mal que a mi lo poblacional me fluye más rápido.**

 **Ahora, estoy im-pac-ta-da con la cantidad de lindos mensajes fnfjfk y yo que pensé que me iban a putear xD fnfnkfkf estoy muy feliz, espero que esté cáncer no tan cancerígeno capítulo les gustará, no me reí tanto escribiéndolo :'( Nico ven a mi con tu chispeza ;-; igual sentía que era necesario poner a Maki y su papa en la boca. Como tan favoritista oye.**

 **Un mensajito me dolió el alma así como rigth in the kokoro. Que nico sonaba como camiona?! PERDDDOOOON?! Me ven cierto? Yo soy ese intento de nozomi, y soy lesbiana, puedo ir por la vida mirando minas y encontrarlas ricas y no por eso soy CAMIONA :'( de hecho aaahh me cargan, bajo mi concepto de lesbianismo como que no me cae en la cabeza las camionas, digo si las minas que sean minas po, si voy a estar con un intento de hombre mejor me buscó uno, no? Pero bueno en gustos no hay nada escrito, a la mayoría de las niñas les gusta una mina ahombra que las cuide, no otra mina y por eso siempre ando solterona, me Cagan con un weon o me Cagan por una CAMIONA :') las odio. LAS ODIOOOO! Y me dolió en el útero eso. Gracias mís guaguas niuna es CAMIONA, hasta la rin que aquí será tomboy no lo es, graciiias.**

 **Les gustó que fueran medias ñoñas? Todo nació de tanto conversar con mi amorcito Evi (ya saben, la autora del exitoso fic "no tan simple" mi amor eres mi Ídola, sabeloooooo ;) ) decidí que si, Nico y Hanayo aquí y en la quebrada del Aji son fanáticas FANATICAS. y cuando bosquejie un poco el como serían las chicocas en el fic me imaginé a Nico con sus cachorros, pero no tan arriba como en la serie, con moños de esos que venden por paseo Ahumada o en el aurocentro, con un poleron grande y una mochila de Conejito. Que es caguai ella siempre 3 si si se que me metí con los rivales xD yo la verdad no eh visto IDOLMASTER ni me interesa tampoco pero investigaré un poco, para poner a Nico y a Hanayo fangirliando por alguna cosa. Ellas son siempre fans de las idols no importa como. Honky también salioooo, me la imagine tambien ñoñita pero piola, ósea viendo sus series locas y eso. Y bueno Rin es Rin, no me la imagino muy animada con series muy rosadas, pero aaaaahhhhhhh JOJOPOSEEE KFNFNFN. Las demás chicas lo serán? Descubraloooo fjjfjd xD fnfnkfkf lo deje hasta aquí por que quiero escribir el resto con la chispeza de Nico LO NECESITO MAKI CULIA FOMEEE! empieza a ponerte roteque weonaaa! Y no, no la hice hueca tampoco por que Maki no lo es bajo ningún concepto.**

 **Un saludo a la Maira (mi gorda regia estupenda que me ayudó mucho en el hablamiento cuicos) la Evi por soportar mis ordinarieses y mis weas enfermas xD y apoyarme las ideas que SI valieran la pena y a la Bianca por ayudarme un poco con todo lo que es la vivencia en el L1**

 **No olviden dejarme mensajitos que hacen que me prenda xnfkkfkf cuando había subido capítulo el día siguiente?! Cabros me tienen súper entonaaa xD dbfnf naa pero mi próxima actualización si o si es ser parte de una familia. Ya po, recuerden, si leen mi fic y no me dejan un mensaje es como si me tocarán las tetas y salieran corriendo, LA VAN A PELIARLA?! AAAH?! VAMOH A PELIAR TERRIBLE BRIGIDO MALDITOS CTM (?) NAAA mentira es aporte voluntario señores pasajeros.**

 **Igual gracias a gente de otros países que lee mi historia, se que mis otras historias tienen un español súper neutral y es cómodo para leer pero por algo puse como mil advertencias xD chilensis for the win.**

 **Cuidenseee nos vemos con un canceroso capítulo otro día, Chavela 3**


	3. BALEBERGALABIDA

Ayer Nico se había enamorado así mal, aunque su AP (Amor Platonico pa los que no cachan) fuera un poquito pesada como había leído, ella tenía una voz tan linda, loco siquiera se puede ser tan perfecta?! Maki qla! No es por na, pero ojala la amiga quisiera bailar con ellas, así tendría aunque sea una excusa para verla más seguido sin sentirse (aun más) una weona psicópata.

Igual por un momento cuando la Honky la invitó enserio no podía ni sostenerse en sus piernas de lo nerviosa que estaba, es que una cosa e verla de lejos y la otra verle hasta los puntos negros cachai? Enserio, que el Tata yisus le ayudara! Aaah, aveces como que y le daba rabia la cosa, ella aquí haciendo el desayuno pa los cabros chicos pensando en la perlita, estaba totalmente cagada. Así tal cual.

Ya cuando dejo todo hecho y se miro al espejo decidió que era momento de irse al colegio, hoy a diferencia de los otros dias habia decidido llevar el pelo suelto con un moño atrás, estaba bien variar un poquito verdad? Con más ánimos salió de su casa para tomar la J10*, pero pucha, cómo llegar a la pesadita? la pobre no dejaba de cranearse una respuesta.

Ya dentro del colegio, se fue a la esquina de siempre, para ponerse a webiar o a ensayar con las cabras, según como anduvieran los ánimos la verdad, y al parecer, hoy habría conversa, La honky estaba comiéndose un pan (posiblemente con palta y queso) mientras la Umi y la Kotori estaban conversando de quizas que wea, y bueno, la Eli con la Nozomi son cuento aparte po, ella no sabia como las inspectoras no estaban encima de ellas si hacen super poco por hacer pasar piola su pololeo.

-NICOO! aaahh! Y ese cambio de look? te cacheee weona es pa impresionar a tu enamorada? Mira Eli, como crecen…

-...No llevo ni 5 minutos aquí por la chucha Nozomi! Y NOOOO! que no me gusta una mina te dije!

-Como a crecido nuestra niña… -la Eli desde que se puso a pololear con la gila de Nozomi que ya no era la misma, hasta lo loca se le pego-

-Yaaa y quien es la mina? -pa variar, la Honky tenía que llegar-

-No hay ninguna porque no me gustan las minas, se acabó. paren el webeo el parcito.

-Pero Nico… Si te gustara una no tendría nada de malo, no serías la única ni nada … el amor es asi cachai? -AAy Kotori, tan liberal pa sus cosas, tal vez, si su mejor amiga fuera ella y no la weona burlesca de Nozomi, se le seria mas facil siquiera admitir que sencillamente una mina la dejaba tan weona que le cargaba la bip, le hacía un queque, el aseo, lo que la pesa esa quiera.

-Ya ya, la encuentro bonita no maaas, Nozomi deja de decir weas que no son.

-Ayer te pusiste super roja y asi no te había visto nunca, es como para tomar cartas en el asunto. Con Eli ya estamos viendo como el vestido de tu boda y todo eso, pero antes, teni que ponerte el vestido rosado ese que vimos en patronato pa que seas la niña que tira la flores en la nuestra.

-... Pudrete weona pudrete tu y tus weas.

-Nico! No seas insolente con tu madre, no te crie asi niña!

Nico, chata del asunto iba a tomar sus cosas eh irse, care raja, pero se dio cuenta que ahí estaba otra vez la ricarda de Maki, acompañada de sus dos amiguitas pasando por ese preciso lugar, le tiritaban las piernas mientras ya sentia las manos de su BBF sobre ella.

-Ya chiquillas miren la pelirroja de allá, esa es! -y el tipico UUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYY no se hizo faltar, ooh weon Nico quería que la tierra se la comiera viva.

-Nishikino Maki? meh, tienes un buen gusto Nico, ella es super aplicada.

-eja ejaa y como la conoci tu Umi? -Nico no quería sonar demasiado anciosa pero oye, enserio como?! por que la carmela la conocia!?

-Ps esta dentro de los mejores nems del colegio y eso que va en segundo. es cosa de ver el raking Nico…

Ahora, desde otro punto, Maki se encontraba más que lateada de todo, desde ayer que la Hanayo no dejaba de hablar sobre la niña chica está, incluso a estar horas de la mañana solo se andaban paseando por el patio con el único fin de que su gordita anduviera mirando a la niñita esta. Toda su atención se centro en ellas cuando escucho ese sonoro "UUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYY"

-Yo creo, que deberias ir y decirles que quieres unirte al grupo, asi podrias hablar con ella po!- Maki, no dejaba de mirar a Rin…hay esta gordita masoquista….

-Es que, nooo que verguenzaa!

-Ya se! Ire yo… -con toda la perso que Rin poseía, fue en dirección hacia el bullicioso, seguida por una nerviosa Hanayo, Maki enserio no quería ir, pero su gordita le preocupaba asi que las siguió a duras penas- Holaaa! emm, aun está en marcha la propuesta de ayer?

-Se quieren unir?! AAAHHH! si siiii claro que queremos mas integrantes, cierto chiquillas?

-Ellas quieren bailar con nosotras? -No, puta madre Nozomi callate callate- aah, si mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a mahoma, como son las cosas…

-Emm es un si? -La galla se dio vuelta para mirar a Hanayo y a Maki, mientras asentía con la cabeza, putcha, Maki sabía perfectamente que la gordita se moría por estar en ese grupito para estar cerca de la niñita esta, y Rin… ooh, ya que, las cosas que uno hace ps galla, que terrible-

-Yo tambien quiero… No es que sea mi mayor interes o algo, pero si Rin y Hanayo quieren, esta bien… son mi gorditas.

-M-maki! aahh esta bien! las tres entramos!

-la rajaaa! Miren, yo soy Honoka, esta de aqui es carmela -de la nada la chica de cabello azul le pegó el tremendo golpe a la chica esta, honoka- ya yaa, es que al webiamos por que viene de San Rosendo. bueno, ella es Kotori -saludaba una chica de cabello como rubio bien ceniza- ella hace ropa terrible bonita y es vegetariana, asi que cuidenle la guatita. bueno, a Eli y a Nozomi las deben cachar porque son del centro de alumnos verdad? y ella es Nico, es bonita cierto? -Maki no sabía si era idea suya, o la tal Honoka lo dijo eso moviendo las cejas? que estaba insinuando?!

Para Nico, ooohhh weon estaba ya pensando que toda esta mierda era una broma, que las cabras se habían puesto de acuerdo pa webiarla rico pero no era asi, era verdad, desde ahora su chica Mckay estaba en el grupo con ellas. OOOH TATITA YISUS GRACIAAAS pensaba una y otra vez ese dia.

Pero no todo podía ser color rosa, claro, desde entonces las 9 se empezaron a juntar para bailar y vacilar, era como rara la wea, porque Maki no había como, ella no era muy sociable y Nico por mas que se repitio y re contra repitio que a ella las minas no le gustaban, pero cuando la pesa esta le sonreía a Hanayo o Rin el cora se le volvía loco, cómo podía pasarle esas cosas a ella!? aaah la wea, Nico con tal de ver mas el lado lindo de Maki empezó a juntarse más con ellas tres, pero su amorcito escurridiza como siempre había sido como que ella llegaba y la otra se iba, puta la wea.

Por otro lado, Maki se sentia super enojada con la pendejita esta de Nico (No importa que ya supiera que Nico es de 4to medio, para ella forever la niñita chica) literalmente le estaba quitando a sus gorditas! ya siquiera era cómodo estar con sus amigas! las unicas que tenia! aahh te mori, enserio, al principio pucha regio estupendo por Hanayito, pero despues hasta Rin no dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre la pendejita! y si no ella estaba hay conversando sus gorditas… ella se sentia completamente aislada cada vez que ella llegaba, como la peste. Maki no odiaba a nadie pero esta niñita se estaba ganando el odio de a poco.

La pobre Nico no cachaba na el porqué Maki siempre la trataba asi, tan fria, no la pescaba y si lo hacia la trataba como el copi y no era capaz de pegarse la cacha del porqué. en al mente de Nico cada vez que estaba cerca de Maki sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar que #BALEBERGALABIDA por que de todas las personas que podían tenerle mala…. justo ella por al chucha!

-Ay Nico nico, venga pa aca… -La Nozomi podía ser más molestosa que la chucha si se lo proponia, pero también era relajante como cuando le hacia cariño en el pelo como ahora- que le hiciste a la Maki? si crees que no había notado que te mira feo estás muuuy equivocada.

-Ese es el tema, Nozomi te juro por mi papi que no le eh hecho ninguna cuistion!

-Y si hablai con ella? así las dos solas? pucha mi instinto maternal me dice que deberías hablarle, me da pena verte asi po, mi chiguagua ya no me mueve la cola…

-Tu crei? aah… es qu- Oyeee como que chiguaguaaa! Por la chucha nozomi que no soy tu perrooooo!

-a no?- como Nico no se iba a calentar si la tetona de mierda se cagaba de la risa- Yaaa! Nico si sabi que te toy agarrando pal webeo -ahora Nico se sentía como una niña chica, literalmente la nozomi la agarro y la sentó en su falda, Nico, hubiera reclamado por lo homosexual que se veía, pero taba tan bajonea que le importo un comino y se acomodo en su mejor amiga.

Eli justo iba conversando con Maki, no de nico ni de nada, la rusia 100% real no fake habia cachao que la pelirroja era facha y si podía traer a una facha al lado rojo de la vida, ella seria una buena compañera. ya saben.

-hmm regia… esa no es tu polola con otra? -Maki medio agotada de Eli hablándole sobre comunismo se fijó en la escenita que tenía montada la pendejita y la polola de la rusa, la otra no tardó en mirar.

-Aah! es lindo verlas asi, normalmente Nico es super arisca hm, algo debe pasar, se ve terrible decaida. ven acompañame. -y así como quien no quiere la cosa, Maki fue literalmente arrastra hasta su nemesis que se encontraba muy comoda en el pecho de Nozomi, hasta y estaban muy abrazadas. - Me voy a empezar a sentir celosa, como se olvidan de papachika!

-Ay Eli no digai esas cosas, tu me tienes todo el rato, ademas mira nuestra bebé esta super triste.

-Si ya lo note… Pobre de nuestra Nico…

-estoy aqui, no hagan estas mierdas, menos si esta ella aqui po! -Nico estaba acostumbrada a estar entre ambas melosas, pero como que le estaban montando todo un show a la pobre Maki que las miraba super rojita… ay, si se ve tan linda por la chucha ❤-

-Tienes algún problema con que yo este aqui galla? porque enserio me puedo ir.

-No es eso…

-Elii! ven me acabo de acordar que teniamos que ir donde la directora! -super poco piola Nozomi tomo en brazos a Nico y la dejo junto a Maki tomando la mano de su polola- Niñas no se maten y conversen las cosas si? nosotras nos viramos!

-teniamos que ir? -se preguntaba ya Eli a lo lejos, preguntandose de que se habia perdido.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me retiro.

-esperate! -Nico le tomo del jumper, asi como pa que deje de escaparse la jila- P-Por que siempre que toy cerca tuyo te vai? no muerdo ni tengo sarna.

La pelirroja tenia un monton de cosas que decirle, mejor que la linda había sacado el tema. se sentó a su lado dispuesta a decirle lo horrible que habia sid con ella pero la miro y la cara de pena que le ponía la dejo muda.

-Sencillamente solo te caigo mal?

-No… osea si, emm no me caes mal, pero tampoco eres mi persona favorita… Putcha, como explicarlo… -talvez si dejaba de mirarla se iba a sentir menos mal… putcha, porque incluso mirando al frente no era capaz de decirle las cosas a esta mocosa… -mis primeras amigas en todo el mundo son Rin y Hanayo… y me da pena porque ellas te prefieren a ti. -Listo lo dijo-

-Ellas preferirme a mi? Maki no… puta la wea… yo no quería que te sintieras asi…

-bueno, eso lograste, no me pidas que te tenga buena o algo cuando literalmente me estas quitando a mis dos mejores amigas… sabes que es lo peor? Rin esta enamorada de Hanayo y la gordita desde que te conocio que no para de hablar de ti… no sabes lo que estas haciendo. -Maki sentia que habia metido brigido la pata, si, se fue de boca con el secreto de Rin, pero creen que Maki no notaba la carita de pena de Rin cuando la pendejita esta abrazaba mucho a Hanayo? bitch plz.

-y yo como iba a saber eso… osea si me habia fijao un poco en que Rin y Hanayo como que tienen onda pero… No sabia que le gustaba a Hanayo… pucha…

-Nico te pido que no le digas a nadie lo que hablamos galla, pero ten mas ojo, me entiendes tu? no quiero ver a mis amigas tristes y menos ver como me las quitan.

-haber haber, primero que nada, Maki yo no te quiero quitar a nadie metete esa wea en la cabeza. me caen bien y seria, tambien queria ser amiga tuya, pero sabi que? yo no voy a andar a la rastra tuya, si no queri que seamos amigas y senti que aay que te quito a tu amigas dale, ya. no me vuelvo a hacercar a ellas si son eso eri feliz ¿Contenta?

A pesar de que Maki sentia que habia dicho todo, y habia logrado su cometido (que era espantar a la pendejita) no entendia por que… como que se sentia super mal ahora. aahhh esto de las amistades era tan dificil… no entendia nada, cuando solo eran MakiRinPana todo era mucho mas feliz… c-como era que decia Nico? aah si, Putcha la wea… 

**Notas de autor:**

 **J10: es una micro que pasa en quinta normal, es de color calipso. No es que viva en quinta normal…. No enserio mi tía vive allá xD entonces en un barrio que puedo describir por que lo conozco, yo misma vivi alla con mi tia un tiempo.**

 **AAHHH disculpenme por no dar señales de vida en tanto tiempo. eh estado más ocupada que la chucha xD pero, ya me estaban reclamando mucho por la actualización del fic aunque yo pasado el mes que ya estaba urgida por actualizar, pero, aahhh como que me quedaba mirando la pantalla asi como enferma y no me salia nada. ñnjasndljksd pensaron que todo siempre iba a ser pura risa? no señores, noo xD**

 **gracias por tenerme paciencia cabroos kjfdnvkjfdnvlkfd :'( enserio**

 **esperando que les gustara jdfnvjkdsf si leyo no sea longi y dejeme un mensaje, ya dije ya, leerme y no dejarme un mensaje es como llegar y agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo :v que feooo que feeeeooooo**

 **Ya cabros, de seguro despues del 27 renazco de entre las cenizas (que ya saben tengo como mil entregar finales y mi trabajo como cosmaker plz)**


	4. Weonas me estresaaaan

Umi, Honoka y Kotori se encontraban de lo más tranquilas de la vida en el patio en el primer recreo, como todos los santos días Honoka estaba con el pan que la vieja le hacía en la antes de partir a clase, pero no todo podía ser paz y tranquilidad, otro grupo de cabras iban pasando por hay cuando de un codazo accidental a la pava se le cayó el pan al suelo… weon Honky lloraba como si se le hubiera muerto el perro y con eso ya Umi tenía los nervios de punta.

-ES QUE UMIIII ERA MI PANCITOOOO, CACHAI?! MI PAAAAAANNNNN

-Si honoka era un pan, un común, corriente y aweonao PAN, podí dejar de llorar?

-Umi no la trati así… ella es sencible, cachai? -Como a Kotori no le gustaba na el webeo, hay estaba arrodillada frente al pal de molde sosteniendo los hombros de Honoka-

-U-umiii! M-mi mamá me lo hizo con ? No era cualquier pan, era Mi pan! Y ahora ya noo!

-oooh, ya si quieren seguir haciendo el ridículo son libres, las dejo. -y las empezó a dejar ir y cuando estuvo más allá se dio vuelta pa mirar si habían dejado de hacer el ridículo… y no weon ahora estaba Rin llorando con ellas y Hanayo parecía estar rezando mientras Maki tenía cara de que quería que la tierra se la tragara, pero y Nico? La wea se le hizo rara por que ultimamente ella pasaba pegada a las de segundo medio, pero siguió caminando hasta que pillo a la reina de Roma sentada sola cerca de la biblioteca con la leche de frutilla a su lado viendo algo en el celu-

\- Porque tan sola Nico?

-la señoritas cuicas se indignó mucho porque le estaba quitando a las amigas, pendeja reqla…

-Maki enserio te dijo eso? Chuu… ya, pero de más que después se arreglan, ella es inteligente y bien madura.

-suuuuuper po, peleando por las amigas como niñita de básica. -razón suficiente pa andar con cara de "me emputa" Nico deseaba no haberse fijado nunca en la weona de Maki.

-meh, en algún momento se dará cuenta que la cago, tranqui.

-y cuando sea ese momento está muñeca no querrá ser su muñeca más!

-... Me tai webiando? -igual prefirió reírse porque sabía perfectamente que Nico lo decía por webiar-

-ay no seai weona Umi si sabi que no me gusta andar con los dedos arrugaos como la Eli y la Nozo

-dedos… arrug-... -Umi hizo el ejercicio mental, los dedos se arrugan cuando están húmedos mucho tiempo… húmedo… Nozomi y Eli… -NO TE TENI VERGÜENZA WEONA?! -Umi le pego el pedazo de zape a Nico mientras la otra weona se cagaba de la risa y la abrazaba-

-ya yaaaaa AAAYY pero Umi admite que fue chistoso!

-no weon no, siento que no las voy a poder mirar a la cara ahora!

Pero lo que ambas no cachaban es que mientras las otras tenían ya una misa para el Pan de la Honky (que en paz descanse en el cielo de los panes) una pelirroja no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero Maki no se sentía para nada contenta con ver la escenita que se estaba pegando Nico y Umi en la biblioteca, de hecho la tenía mucho más atenta que los deseos que tenía que darle al Pan para que partiera. En un impulso que ni ella pudo comprender se fue a la biblioteca con el único fin de saber de qué hablaban, y sólo le dio más rabia el "yaaaa Umi no te enoji tanto si sabí que te amo" acaso estaban juntas?! El resto del día Maki pasó con una cara de me emputa.

Y la misma situación se dio por varios días más. Pero ya no era piola la cosa.

El viernes estaban Honky, Kotori y Umi en plaza Santa Ana comiéndose unos ricos Yiros conversando de cualquier wea cuando las chiquillas de segundo se despidieron con la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras para ingresar al metro.

-oigan… ustedes cachan porque la Nico ya no pesca a las de tercero? -pregunto Kotori aún mirando las escaleras del metro-

-aaahhh a mi la Rin me contó que la Maki se enojó con la Nico y le pegó la espantá! -comentó Honoka como quien no quiere la cosa-

-Nico el otro día me dijo algo bastante familiar.

-puchi que lata, si se sabe que a ella le gusta Maki po, debe tar pasándola mal… -Kotori llevó su mano a su barbilla, recordando todas las cosas hechas durante la semana- Pero igual se me hace raro, se han dado cuenta que la Maki pasa mirando a la Nico?

-Kotori tu nivel de observación a veces me sorprende caleta, ojala se reconcilien po, si el otro dia hable con la Nico y esta super picada.

-Yo les apuesto que mas temprano que tarde se van a arreglar, mi instinto me lo dice.

-Si, y no te dice que te saqui mejores notas weona?

-UUUUHHH que soy pesa Umiiiii!

Como dijo la Kotori, al dia siguiente la carme… La Umi se puso a observar bien al parcito de breas, y si, en efecto, La pobre Nico andaba webiando lejos de las de segundo medio y Maki no le sacaba la mirada de encima y cuando lo hacia, Nico la quedaba mirando y asi, eran estresante el par de weonas.

Aquel dia en la tarde Maki iba saliendo del taller de orquesta, algo bueno que tuviera este lugar digo yo, cuando algo la hace sentir extraña me entiendes tu? entonces asi bien de la nada unas manos roteques le empezaron a apretar sus pechugaaaas! NOOO es que te mori de lo atroooooooh! Maki pego el grito en el cielo la pobre.

-P-Pero que te pasa!? Quieeen ess!? -y es que cualquiera de las gordas con la que se juntaba no se dejaba ver, y peor aun, ahora sentia una respiración en su cuello, aay que horrrror, matado de mal.

-Loh peshohh lo peshooh me gusta apretar loh peshoh -No paraba de decir Nozomi en su cuello intentando poner la voz del psicopata del video.

-Gorda ya paraaa!

-Ya, paro con una pura condición!

-Lo que tu quieras gordita pero deja de profanarmee! esto es atroz!

-Ya ya no le pongai color tampoco si es una agarra de teta, ni que te tuviera metiendo dedos, cuica colorienta po -suspiro Nozomi, aun en el cuello de la pobre samaritana que tenia el cerebro fundido con todo lo que le había dicho ahora la vicepresidenta- mira dejo de tocarte loh limones si veni conmigo a tomar un helao al mall del centro!

-...Por un momento pense que seria algo peor gorda, sabes que hay mejores maneras de invitar a tomar un helado?

-puta pero no seria divertido de la otra forma po, donde ta la gracia?

-Eres bien retorcida tu, ah? Esta bien, vamos… p-pero por que quieres salir conmigo gordita? Eli no se enojara o algo?

-Quizas diga que se puede pegar lo momia facha o alguna tontera asi, pero quedate piola y sigueme, que prefiero que hablemo nitido con algo dulce, cachai?

-Algo, en realidad me impresiona el poder seguirte el hilo galla, no puedes hablarme con en las asambleas estudiantiles?

-Sigue intentando Maki… igual, como has estado? todo bien? nada que atormente tu humanida? -ambas iban caminando hacia la alameda, era la forma mas directa de pasar a calle puente-

-Por que tendria que tener un problema gorda, está todo regio, como siempre. -era una vil mentira, Maki se sentía ultra mal en realidad.

Cuando llegaron a Plaza de armas Maki estaba impresionada de ver tanto inmigrante junto, era increíble. Pero así mismo se quedó mirando la catedral, era hermosa, sabía que estaba ahi pero jamas habia bajado tanto, ella solo conocía bien de plaza italia para arriba. Caminaron por una calle, en realidad ella solo perseguía a Nozomi, cuando se metieron a algo que parecía cualquier cosa menos un mall (ok decía mall del centro, pero seamos realistas, mall es el Alto las Condes, el Parque Arauco o mínimo el Apumanque) y fueron a un Yogen Fruts, bueno, al menos algo que ella si conocia, gracias al señor.

-Con la Nico nos encantan los helados de aqui, cuando puedo siempre la invito, sobre too si nos peleamos por alguna wea tonta. -AAAAAH ASI QUE DE ESO SE TRATABA ESTA SALIDA!

-No entiendo por que me dices estas cosas gordita. -ella cancelo su helado y con su bauche en mano esperaba su turno el cual era despues de dos pelagatos-

-AAAh no te vengai na hacer la lesa Maki que cuando tu vai yo vengo, cachai?

-Hola, por favor quiero mi helado con frutilla, mango y base de yogurt y super poca azucar. -era bastante especifico su pedido, luego miro a Nozomi- Gorda ella la embarro, se metio donde nadie la llamo.

-y uste señorita? -hablo el otro cabro-

-Hmm el mio que tenga arándano, limon y base de chocolate porfi, con azucar. -ya se le hacia agua la boca- Mira, yo hable con mi chiguagua, y si es irritante, pero es la persona mas rica que puede haber si te dai el lujo de conocerla Maki, creo que necesito entenderte, por que te senti de esa forma, no deberiai dudar de tus amigas po…

-Yo no dudo de mis gorditas -el cabro que la atendio le dio el helao- Muchas gracias -dijo tomando una cucharita celeste- es que enserio aqui pasa más agua bajo el puente, la felicidad de mis gorditas esta en juego cachai?

-Graciass -ella llego y le pego una lamida al helado, estaba del corte- Mira vamos a sentarnos a hablar tranquis te parece? -ni siquiera escucho una contestación por parte de la señoritas cuicas cuando empezo a caminar a la escalera mecanica en dirección al subterraneo, busco una banca y frente a Nike se puso, y a los segundos le siguio la pelirroja- mira, la Nico es mi mejor amiga Maki y ella me cuenta todo, quiera o no, si yo cacho que me oculta algo la manosea hasta hacerla hablar.

-Ahora siento pena por la gordita…

-La cosa, es que ella me conto que la wea fue asi, yo las deje pa que hablaran por que las dos pendejas qlas se miraban feo por las puras, y tu le pegaste el pedazo de reto diciendo que no la querias mas cerca de tus amigas por que sentias que ella te estaba quitando a tu circulo cercano. tamos correctos o ella me cago con algo?-

-No, todo en orden -... Nico se habia quedado callada con el secreto de Rin… habia cumplido con su palabra- Sabes? yo… siempre fui distinta… colegio donde estaba como que me ignoraban, nunca tuve amigas… gorda ustedes son mis amigas, pero Hanayo Isadora y la Rin Fernanda son lo mas sagrado que tengo…

-Y si somos todas amigas, por que te senti tan amenazada por la chiguagua?

-Mis gordas pasaron a un punto que no hablaban de otra cosa que no era ella, tu no te sentiriai mal?

-hmm quizas si, pero creo que siempre mirai el vaso medio vacio.

-Puede ser no se, sinceramente me siento mal por que miro su cara y me da pena las cosas que le dije, pero tampoco la quiero cerca de nuevo si el resultado es que mis gorditas la prefieran a ella!

-Maki, cualquier persona en su sano juicio si ve una wea tan absurda como la que hiciste va detras de la otra persona por la hirieron, y no veo na a la Hanayo y a la Rin detras de la Nico o si? no seai tonta ellas te eligieron a ti, su amor por ti es mas fuerte que el que le tienen a la Nico no seai weona.

-Es que gorda tu no entiendes, a la Hanayo le gusta la Nico cachai?

-y a ti te gusta ella que las teni que andar alejando?

-ahh? no, gorda a mi nunca me a gustado alguien, pero dudo que sea alguna mina, yo respeto tus gustos pero no se. sencillamente lo dudo de mi me entiendes? yo las amo y no quiero verlas mal, y hablo por la Hanayo y la Rin.

-como que te cacho. Mira yo creo sinceramente, que la wea que teni que hacer tu es darte la oportunidad de conocer a la Nico, porque ella es un diamante, es confiable, es super tela, weon es una mina super aperrada y cariñosa, tiene un genio de mierda pero mientras mas la conoces mas uno la quiere, quizás las cabras como SI estaban abiertas a conocerla la disfrutaron y como tu solo te centraste en detestarla no te fijaste en la wena mina que es.

-Tiene sentido lo que dices gorda, crees que debería disculparme?

-lo dejo a tu corazón Maki, has lo creas mejor para ti,pero sabes que? si te haces mas amiga de ella, obvio que no te vai a sentir excluida y si vei que le hace ojitos a la Hanayo, creeme solo tu podrías detener eso. Ya, ahora me viro, pero ojala se solucionen las cosas po, si somos todas amigas y no me gusta verlas más separadas de lo que ya están, tu crei que no da penita verlas mirándose como weonas? Maki la vida es una sola hmna hace el amor y no la guerraaaa -y diciendo eso, la de cabellos morados se paro de la banca y se fue hacia las escaleras mecanicas comiendose lo poco y nada que quedaba del helao, mientras Maki se quedó mirando al suelo mientras comía, pucha, todo toooodo lo que dijo Nozomi era tan cierto, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una plancha tan grande, como arreglar la cosa si había metido la pata hasta el fondo? aaah, Maki frustrada y todo salio del establecimiento y le pregunto a varias personas como llegar al metro. Ser un tetris humano era la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando tenía a la gordita en su cabeza. 

* * *

**CABROS SUBI CAPITULOS EN LOS DOS FIC, A JUNTAR AGUA QUE SE VIENE UN SEGUNDO TERREMOOOOOOTOOOOOO SJFVNJKSDNJSFD Xdddd JKSDFNVKJSD**

 **La wea de Honoka y el Pan es true, a la Honky de mi grupo le paso una vez que le botaron el pan por accidente y se puso a hacer tremendo show por que era su pancito, weon mi cabra es un cristo. los segundos nombre de Hanayo y Rin son los nombres de la Pana y Gata de mi grupo too, varias weas que escribo son cosas con ellas o las musas estan inspiradas en ellas, por si las moscas xD kshsdjf**

 **Ahora me voy por que mañana tengo clases y toda la wea, asi que larga vida y prosperiad, espero esta vez no ser taaan abusiva en cuanto a actualizacion.**

 **WEON YA ESTAMOS A OCTUBRE, Y SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR, NORA VUELVEEEEEEEEEEEE QUE SIN TI LA VIDA SE ME VAAAAAAAA, VUUUUUUEEEEELLLLLVEEEE QUE ME FALTA EL NICOMAKI SI TU NO ESTAAAAAS, SOLO VUELVEEEE QUE NADIE OCUPARA TU LUGAAAAAARRRRRR (pucha es que amo el fic una canción de amor, yo sigo con la fe y esperanza de que la U tendra estadio y de que ella actualice el fic :c )**

 **Ya ya jkdnbsd les dejo, espero leer sus reviewww 3 pobre que lean la wea y no dejen un mensaje miren que los voy a hacer desayunar suero si no lo hacen, tamo de vio o no? hmno no es broma la wea (?)**

 **cuidenseee, portense bien y estudien caleta!**


End file.
